The present invention relates to a framework material which comprises a porous metal-organic framework material and also a further polymer, methods for production thereof, use thereof and also methods for taking up at least one substance by the framework material.
Porous metal-organic framework materials are used for various purposes.
An important field of use in this case is the storage of gases. EP-B 727 608 describes, for example, the storage of methane gas using metal-organic framework materials which have a one-dimensional channel structure.
WO-A 03/064036 likewise describes the storage of gases using metal-organic framework materials. The gases to be stored in this case are hydrogen, nitrogen, noble gases, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide and also compounds which generate and/or supply these gases.
A further important field of use is the separation of gases from gas mixtures. EP-B 1 070 538 describes the separation of carbon dioxide, water, N2O, ethylene and carbon monoxide and also separating off hydrocarbons from air. Separating off xenon from a krypton/xenon mixture is described in DE-A 10 2005 000 938. Likewise, separating off odor substances from gases using metal-organic framework materials is made possible. Such a separation is subject matter of German patent application No. 10 2005 022 844.5.
Metal-organic framework materials, however, are also used in chemical synthesis. For instance, WO-A 03/035717, for example, describes the alkoxylation of organic compounds in the presence of a metal-organic framework material. The alkoxylation of monools is disclosed in WO-A 2005/003069.
To obtain novel metal-organic framework materials which have properties which lead to improved results for example in gas storage, separation or chemical synthesis, WO-A 2005/049892 proposes the production of metal-organic framework materials by an electrochemical route. In this case metal-organic framework materials are obtained which, compared with conventional framework materials, comprise the same metal ions and also ligands, but have differences in the framework which can result in improved properties. For instance, WO-A 2005/049484 describes the use of such metal-organic framework materials produced by an electrochemical route for the storage of gases, in particular saturated and unsaturated hydrocarbons, saturated and unsaturated alcohols, oxygen, nitrogen, noble gases, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, synthesis gas, natural gases and also hydrogen, methane, ethane, propane, butanes, ethylene, propylene, acetylene, neon, argon, krypton and also xenon.
Although by suitable choice of metal ions and ligands “tailor-made” porous metal-organic framework materials can be produced and despite alternative production methods which can introduce framework materials having improved properties, there is still a requirement for novel porous metal-organic framework materials which have improved properties compared with those described in the prior art.